


The Endless Chase

by ScrewWednesdays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Introducing other characters later, Possible relationships.... maybe, Starting off basic first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrewWednesdays/pseuds/ScrewWednesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on the run for so long can be tiring. But they still keep at it, because, you never know who, or WHAT is coming after you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares and the Ones Who Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever story making for quite some time so I'm a little rusty at it... Okay I lied I'm terrible at story writing. SO anyways here is my piece of work. Let me know what you all think.   
> By the way updates may be irregular, due to me being a lazy bastard.   
> Also, if you want to get in contact with me, send an ask to my tumblr, ScrewWednesdays.tumblr.com, I don't post often, but that does not mean I'm not lurking and annoying people through asks myself. SO I will answer any and all questions if given. Though I do not promise a straight answer Bwahaha!!!  
> ~notes at the end~

Sometimes, I wondered what would have happened if I was there when it started, and also when it finished. Would I have made it out? Would I have even survived? It wouldn’t have mattered anyways, since the life I knew then was gone. Shattered like a mirror, only with my luck, the seven years of bad luck would have been doubled. Now my life seems to be on the run constantly, worrying if we get caught. What would happen to them, the ones I am trying to protect? Gods, I don’t think I could even continue if they get...

“Leyna!” A small child’s voice snapped me out of my train of thought. I looked towards the tent where the voice came from. A scared little boy was running towards me. He was small for his age, only about eight years old at the time, or was it nine? We’ve been on the run for so long, I can’t remember how many days have passed.

“Are you alright K? What’s happened?” I began to worry, “Are the others safe?”

When he finally came to a stop before me, I realised he wasn’t wearing his glasses. It was odd seeing him without his glasses on his face constantly. It felt unsettling, like a piece of him was missing, his brown hair had grown longer than it was two days ago, almost flopping into his eyes. _How the hell does his hair grow so fast?_ I thought. Brushing the thought away I focused on the kid, waiting for him to tell me what was wrong.

“It’s Linds,” he whispered in a frightened voice, “She’s having nightmares again, and they seem to be getting worse for her. We all tried waking her up, but it wasn’t working!”

“Oh no,” I breathed as I rushed to the tent where they were sleep, K close behind me. As I was about to reach and touch the opening I felt something cold, ominous. I glanced up, searching the woods for… well anything that gave off an impression. The dreaded cold vanished after a few seconds of searching, however the ominous feeling still lingered, as if it was watching, waiting for something.

“Leyna, hurry!” I heard K shout, I barely even noticed that he went inside the tent while I was looking at the surrounding woods. “Sneaky ass kids” I muttered under my breath and went inside the tent.

The tent was quite small, barely large enough to fit two people. And since the kids were half the size of me, I let them have the tent and I slept outside, or kept watch. So I could already see Cale trying to attend to a fitfully sleeping Linds, who was lashing out at him.

“Cale, move out of the way,” I instructed him, he slowly moved away from Linds, who was still trying to claw his eyes out, to where K was kneeling. Once he was out of the way, I moved my hand to touch Linds’ shoulder. When my hand connected to her body, I felt the same dread cold that was briefly on the tent. Panic began surging through my body, trying to keep calm, I slowly enveloped Linds in a hug, gently whispering support to her, trying not to wake her up. She was still struggling like crazy, but I held on tight so she wouldn’t hurt herself.

“It’s alright Linds”, I breathed gently stroking her red hair, “I’m here for you, and I’ll protect you.”

Linds’ struggling started growing weaker as I continued hold her. After a while she slowly settled down, she was still having nightmares, but they seemed tamer than the previous ones. I still kept her in my arms, only because she had my arm in a tight embrace. _Dammit, she’s got too much strength for an eight year old_ , I mused, _when she becomes an adult, she could fight a bear. And win._ A small chuckle escaped my lips, which was heard by the boys.

“What’s so funny?” K questioned me, clearly aggravated that I was laughing in this situation. I shook my head, smiling a little, “It’s nothing K. Just a stray thought.”

“What was the thought about?” This time Cale had questioned me. I looked at his face and saw that he was very interested, his eyes were bright and curious. With a smirk on my mouth, I told them the thought that made me laugh. K and Cale’s faces paled when I finished, quickly nodding and glancing in panic at Linds to see if she was watching them. There was no doubt that she was the leader of this little trio, and that her strength would not be questioned. Unless they wanted a beating by which Linds would say, “A proper beating from a proper lady”, and then she would crack her knuckles.

Putting that small memory aside, it was very late in the night for the boys to be wide awake, I told them, “You boys should get some sleep, and we have a lot of walking to do before we reach the next village.”

The boys groaned and complained that they were not tired, but with a quick threat of waking up Linds, the boys were on their bed rolls. Cale was the first to fall asleep, after a few minutes, but K was trying to argue about staying up to keep guard. “I’m not sleepy at all! And we need to check if there is any dangers outside.”

With a frustrated sigh I said, “K, I’ve checked the area already an hour ago, I saw no bandits or bounty hunters, we are still ahead of them for now. Nothing will put us in danger tonight, I promise you.” K tried to argue another point, but I shut it down immediately, “Look, K. You’re still young and growing, and I need you to be at your best in case we ever get caught. I can’t have you stay up the whole night. You would barely be able to escape if something happens tomorrow. I need you to protect the others if I’m not around. Alright?” I tried not to think about what I just said. It just hurt too much.

“But Leyna, won’t you always be around to protect us?” K insisted, his voice quivered, scared that I would abandon them.

I smiled sadly and let my free arm ruffle his hair, “I’ll will protect you as long as I can, now go to sleep little dragon slayer, I’ll stay awake for a bit longer for the both of us. Is that good?”

K nodded his head and laid his head down on his bed, it took him half an hour to finally fall into a deep slumber. After a few minutes of watching over them, I used my free hand to take out the necklace I had been wearing hidden beneath my shirt. The necklace held a crystal sculpture of angelic wings that was so detailed, it was as if the feathers were real. When it was taken out into the light it would shine several colours. This was the only remainder left of the home we ran from, the only thing left that still shone with purity from the ashes. It reminded me of the times I played with my friends and sneaked around the city at night, being young and carefree.

The dread cold that lingered on Linds snapped me out of my reverie. The cold had pushed itself off of her and through me, leaving me chilled to the bone as it vanished out of the tent. _Shit that was painful_ I thought, cuddling closer to Linds, trying to keep warm. I had forgotten about the ominous feeling while I was trying to get the kids to sleep. I cursed at myself for being an idiot, of course we were being watched, and it had to have lingered to keep that cold on Linds for that length of time. I have absolutely no idea what is watching us, but all I know is that it means to harm us. If it ever approaches us, I will destroy it. At least this time, I will be able to protect my family.


	2. The Morning Tackle

Okay, I admit that I am a hypocrite. When I told K that I would go to sleep an hour or so after him, I lied, I couldn’t fall asleep, not knowing what was out there. So when the sun rose, I was exhausted. _If any bandits attack us today, hopefully my foul mood can scare them off_ , the stray thought would have been amusing if I wasn’t already tempted enough to punch a bandit in the face. Sighing gently I tried to wake Linds up first, gently shaking her a bit. All that did was make her groan loudly and cuddle closer to my body, her grip tightening on my arm making me wince.

“Oh come on Linds, I know you hate the morning, but could you lay off your hug of death please? I don’t want to lose this arm, it’s my favourite limb!” I complained a tad too loud as the boys started to shift around on their bed rolls.

Linds still hugged me in her death grip, but she looked up at my face with an innocent smile and she said “But Leyna, if I don’t practice my death hug, the man I marry might run away! And if he tries, I’ll put him in his place.” And just like that, the sweet innocent smile turned into a wicked grin. If I didn’t feel sorry for the unlucky bastard that became Linds’ husband before, I did now.

I laughed at her for a moment, and then I had a horrible idea. Grinning, I whispered the plan to Linds, once I finished telling her she grinned back at me and let go of my arm. I felt the blood rush back through my arm, giving me pins and needles, if she held me in that death grip any longer I would have cut off my arm. I slowly got up and grabbed our bag containing the food, backing out of the tent.

Once I was out of the tent, I quickly rushed to the small campfire we had made earlier that night. As soon as the campfire started blazing, I heard Linds roar, the boys yelling angrily and a scuffle happening all at the same time. _She must have done the flying air tackle on them this time_ , I thought as I was laughing at the carnage going on inside the tent. A few seconds later, Cale was kicked out of the tent falling face first onto the ground, before he was able to get up K came barrelling out of the tent and crashed straight into Cale. Both boys were groaning when Linds came out of the tent, happily skipping over to where I was sitting, and started getting ready to cook breakfast.

I am not a great cook, the last time I tried to cook something I almost started a forest fire. And that was only with bacon. Thankfully Linds took over the job just as quickly after that scenario, still it was a blow to my confidence that an eight year old had better cooking skills than me. Focusing back on the world, I realised that Cale and K were complaining to me.

“…set Linds upon us? That was cruel!” Cale whined.

“Yeah, I mean Linds could have killed us!” K agreed. They were really put out about what I did to them, so I decided they should know the reason.

“You know Linds would never kill you. Besides she needs both of you to keep the Thugs of Cassilia up and running. You are her best friends, she needs you two as much as you need her,” I bluntly told them, “Her nightmares are getting worse every night we are on the road, I’m sorry that I told her to do what she did just then, but it was the only thought I had that would make her feel better after last night. She’s still hurting after what happened. We all are, but what she saw,” I shook my head, “I don’t know what she has seen, but it traumatised her. She’s still not ready to talk, but she is keeping a brave face for all of us. We just need to support her until she feels she is able to speak of the incident.”

I looked towards Linds, wondering if she was hearing any of this, but she was busy cooking breakfast, humming to herself as she fried the bacon. “Whatever she saw, it must have been very horrific,” I gently spoke to the boys. Unwanted memories popped through my head, memories of the tragedy, houses on fire, blood-stained stones, the bodies of those who tried to run, and those who stayed to fight. I shuddered from the memory, trying to shake it from my head. When it was gone, I noticed K and Cale were quiet and solemn, reliving their own versions of the tragedy.

“We’ll be fine once we reach the village,” I noted trying to brighten the gloomy atmosphere, “That means we get beds to sleep on, other children for you three to play with, and hopefully, some answers on why our home was attacked.”

Okay, so the last bit I should have kept to myself, but my curiosity got the better of me. But before we could get into another conversation, Linds hollered “Breakfast is ready!! Come and get some! We got a long ways to travel yet if we wanna reach that village!”

We all headed over to her to eat, once we were done we broke our camp and started heading to the East. The village isn’t far on foot, but it would take most of the day to reach. Hopefully, just hopefully, this one has no zombies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I must confess, I was gunna try and merge this chapter with the next. But lo and behold I could not do that! Lemme know what you think of this chapter!! Also, my spelling may be different, because Australian english is much different.

**Author's Note:**

> So... the end of the first chapter to a new story. As I said before, updates may be irregular, sorry. Back story detail will come in bits and pieces throughout the chapters until I feel bothered to write an entire chapter for it later down the line. Also the reason for the nicknames? Not telling!! MWAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
